Tamaki's Girl
by TheMischievousTwins131
Summary: Kyoya finds himself up very late one night with a certain girl on his mind. Though the girl he is thinking about is his best friends girlfriend.


**Hey everyone! This is our first published fanfiction so we hope you enjoy it! This story is from Ouran High School Host CLub, which we do not own, and is KyoyaxHaruhi paring! This one is a song fic to the song Jessies Girl by Rick Springfield. We dont own that either!**

**Thanks and please comment and review!**

**From TheMischievousTwins131**

Kyoya sighed as he looked in the mirror. She kept coming into his mind. Haruhi Fujioka. How he longed to hold her so.

"No! Stop it Kyoya" The normally calm shadow king yelled at his reflection. Haruhi was Tamaki's girlfriend. His best friend no less! But he can't help it. Yes, the great Shadow King was in love with a commoner girl…. And he wanted her. Badly.

_Jessie is a friend,  
yeah, I know he's been  
a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed  
that ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl  
and I want to make her mine_

Kyoya didn't understand quite clearly what drew out this feeling. He knew he was supposed to be calm, cool and collected. That was what made him who he was. Yet, whenever he saw her, his icy heart would just beat a mile a minute. Kyoya sighed and ran his hand through his already mess raven hair. He looked at his cell phone that was on the table next to his bed. He scowled at the dull numbers that flashed 2:07 am.

"Haruhi is probably in his arms" He said in an annoyed voice. He wished he hadn't helped Tamaki plan this night a few weeks ago. Tamaki wanted Haruhi to spend the night over at his estate for some time to hang out. And being the friend he was, Kyoya sadly agreed to help. Kyoya walked away from the mirror, ashamed to see the flustered reflection. Again, Haruhi's face was in his mind. Her chocolate brown hair, her large mocha doe-like eyes. Her smile, oh how radiant it was. Even with her small curves and petite body, she was still tantalizing to him. He remembered the day Tamaki asked him for help…

"_Kyoya! Mon ami!" The blond called running towards Kyoya. The shadow king sighed and looked up, using his pointer and middle fingers, he pushed his glasses up._

"_What is it now Tamaki?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone. The flamboyant king smiled, not noticing the tone._

"_I need your help! You see, my darling Haruhi and I have been going out now for almost five months," Tamaki began smiling brightly. "And I haven't had much time alone with her…..So I want her to come over my estate for a sleepover. You know! When people sleep over other people's homes!" He added with a small chuckle. "And since you're on such good terms with Ranka-san, do you think you can convince him it is safe to let Haruhi come over?" the king asked with his large indigo, puppy-dog eyes. Kyoya sighed, not wanting to say yes._

"_Tamaki, we'll see…." He said, already knowing Tamaki will pester him until he says yes. Tamaki smiled widely and hugged Kyoya._

"_Oh Kyoya! You're the best friend I could ask for!" He said excitedly before letting go "I've got to tell my darling Haruhi!" He called sprinting down the hall._

Kyoya sighed; he had done it for Tamaki. His thoughts raced about what the two teenagers could possibly be doing at the moment.

_And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body,  
I just know it  
Yeah 'n' he's holding her  
in his arms late,  
late at night_

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that

Kyoya didn't know how much longer he could put up with their lovey-dovey moments during after club activities. He hated whenever he was near Tamaki and Haruhi together. Their giggles, holding hands, and whispering words of how they loved each other so much just made Kyoya's type AB blood boil. He hated listening to it. Sometimes when no one was paying much attention to him, which was usually every day, Kyoya would day dream about if he and Tamaki were in the opposite positions. If Haruhi was Kyoya's. It made him feel quite dirty to think such things about his best friend's girlfriend but he couldn't help it.

He wanted to tell her how he felt. That from the moment he met her, he simply adored her. That adornment turned to liking her, to lusting her, to now his deep love for her. But he knew he couldn't, she loved Tamaki, and it was as simple as that.

_I play along with the charade,  
there doesn't seem to be  
a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty  
when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her,  
but the point is probably moot_

"_Haruhi?" Tamaki said softly to the girl across from him. She looked up and giggled quietly._

"_Yes Tamaki?" She replied taking his hand. The two were on one of the sofas, holding hands. The twins had already left, due to some after school activities they had to do. Mori and Honey were sitting at one table as Honey stuffed his little face with the leftover cakes, Mori watching him silently. Kyoya was at a table behind the sofa, somewhat in the corner. He furiously typed in his laptop, but no one knew what had made him so angry._

"_Je t'aime tant, de tout mon cœur" Tamaki whispered to her before kissing her palm _**(A.N: Je t'aime tant, de tout mon cœur means "I love you, with all my heart) **_Haruhi smiled at him. Her cheeks were a light, rosy pink._

"_Oh Tamaki, I love you too" She whispered back as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. Kyoya scowled to himself and continued to take his anger and jealousy out on his laptop. He WANTED her. Badly he might add. He felt his heart might explode._

_Like Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman,  
where can I find a woman like that _

Kyoya sighed as he went back to the mirror in his bedroom. He noticed how he has been looking in the mirror more and more lately. The shadow king couldn't understand what Haruhi didn't see in him. He was very handsome, rich and had numerous amount of power. And she preferred that blond idiot. Sure he was rich, but he had no power. His grandmother hated him. There was little chance he would be heir, especially if he was dating a commoner.

Kyoya was actually being nice to her too! He was his normal cool, suave character that he was around the guests around her as well….He had actually made jokes with her too! He had completely changed his character all for the sake of her. But did she appreciate it? No. She was a bit confused at first, but then ignored his character. She was still madly in love with the king.

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,  
wondering what she don't see in me  
I've been funny,  
I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love supposed to be  
Tell me, where can I find a woman like that_

Kyoya sighed and sat on his bed.

"Tomorrow" He decided "tomorrow I will tell Haruhi that I love her. And I'm the better choice." He said confidently. The shadow king laid down on his bed and set his glasses on his nightstand next to his phone. He knew he needed all the sleep he could get if he was going to tell her. He closed his eyes and smirked slightly.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want Jessie's girl,  
where can I find a woman like that, like  
Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
I want,  
I want Jessie's girl_

"She won't be Tamaki's girl for very long" He said softly before falling asleep.


End file.
